


Randomize Me

by alicetteryder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicetteryder/pseuds/alicetteryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of ficlets I will be writing as my own personal challenge to get back to writing. 24 prompts, 12 ships. All randomized by a generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryan/Ray

Ray really thankful that the stereotypes of being a freshman in college weren't at all what they were actually like. With half the year being over, and spring break upon him and his friends, he decided to make the most of it. Well, at least the most he could do without a car or license. He'd hung out with Michael and Gavin in their dorm for most of the afternoon playing games and binge eating pizza. So when Geoff had texted Gavin that they were throwing a little party in his apartment, Gavin and Michael were ready to go. Though, Ray wasn't really a party person. But he didn't want to be a burden on the others, so he just went along. Michael drove them down past campus out to Geoff's place. 

The way that off campus living was set up, was in multi-room apartments shared by three people. Each had their own bedrooms and bathrooms, but they shared the living room, kitchen and laundry room. It was actually pretty convienient if you thought about it. Geoff shared the apartment with their other two friends Jack and Ryan. The six of them often hung out together, mostly to game but on off occasions they also just enjoyed each other's company. Geoff greeted the trio at the door with a bottle of beer in hand. Ray was positive it wasn't his first of the night. 

"Beer is in the big fridge. Hard stuff's in my mini." Geoff said to them before taking another swig from his beer. Michael and Gavin happily made their way to the fridge that held the beer. Ray instead went and took a seat on the couch. Ryan was a few scoots away from him on the couch and Jack was in one of the sofa chairs. While Jack had a beer in hand, Ryan had a bottle of water. It seemed like Ryan and himself were the only ones not drinking. Maybe he could ask him for a lift back to his dorm later. 

As the party between the group got going, more people started showing up. Ray started feeling more and more uncomfortable as the night went on. Just as he was about to get up and lock himself in someone's bathroom, Ryan tossed him a bottle of water. "You've been here for like four hours and haven't had anything to drink. Don't worry, I didn't poison it." He said with a smile. There had been a running joke between the younger trio that Ryan was a psychopath or something, but really it was just Gavin letting his imagination running wild

"Thanks Ryan." Ray said. He twisted the cap off and took a sip. Then the sip turned into about a half a bottle worth of water being drank. He hadn't realized how thirsty he'd been. He could just barely hear Ryan chuckling over the music that had been playing. "Guess I really was thirsty, holy shit." Ray said with a laugh. From behind him he heard a loud squawking noise accompanied by Michael shouting. She saw Ryan look past him and laugh. Ray couldn't help but watch Ryan. He really looked like he was enjoying himself.

For the last few months Ray had been trying to be normal around Ryan. But it was hard to be normal around a guy you had a crush on. Ray didn't know what had spurred it, but he'd been drawn to Ryan. I mean, he understood Ryan having the good looks, but Ray didn't just like his looks. He was actually pretty funny, and really shit at games, unless they were on the computer. It seemed like pc games were Ryan's specialty. 

Finally Ray broke his gaze when he noticed Ryan's posture change slightly. Shit, had he caught him? The tips of Ray's ears felt warm and he looked down at the water bottle in his hands. He had to figure something out, he couldn't just sit here for the rest of the night quietly sipping on water. "So you're not drinking?" Ray asked him. "Yeah, I don't really drink." He admitted. "I mean, just look at Geoff." Ray turned to look for Geoff in the crowd of people. He was easy to come across, being the only one who was standing on the table chugging a beer. Ray shook his head and rolled his eyes slightly as he turned back to Ryan. "I don't want to end up being the next one on the table." He joked.

Their conversation really sparked up when Ryan brought up the topic of games. Ray noted that he was talking mostly about steam games. While Ray had some knowledge of them, he didn't really play them often. He was more of a console person. Ray had almost absolutely no idea what he was talking about half the time. When the real confusion started showing up on his face, Ryan stood up and walked over to his bedroom door. Ray was even more confused for a second before Ryan beckoned him to follow. The party was still going strong, so Ray slipped through a crowd and followed him inside.

Ray thought that Ryan's room would be a bit more organized than it was. Ray took a moment to really take in the room. There was laundry in a pile in the corner near his closet, and his bed was unmade. There were two things that stood out to him the most. One was the bookcase that took up almost an entire wall, with books lining from one side to the other, almost completely full. The other thing was a computer desk with three screens on it, and a seat in front. "Dude, you have a fucking battle station." Ray blurted out without even thinking. It was a pretty great setup. 

Ryan brought Ray over to it and had him sit in the chair, mentioning something about 'guest of honor'. Getting a feel for it all Ray understood why Ryan had such a passion for pc gaming. He really had a gold mine right here. Ryan booted his system up and got one of the games going. He let Ray at it for a few minutes. before teaching him the actual mechanics of the game. He leaned over the side of the chair, overlapping Ray's hands on the controller. "Every level the controls change. You've really got to be ready for anything." He said. He tested each button, pushing them with Ray. "Once you figure out what they do, then you just go for it." He helped Ray get through the first room, before removing his hands. "Lets see if you can get through this room without me." Ray gave him a side glance and smirked. "Oh just watch." Before anything Ray went through the controls to check the function. Ryan wasn't kidding, every single control had changed to something different. It was a struggle to keep up with it at first, but after a few minutes, Ray had it down and made it through to the next room.

"Booya! Told you I'd do it." Ray proclaimed with a smile,turning in the chair towards Ryan. Ryan had moved close to him, and their noses were just about touching. Ray didn't move back from his spot, and neither did Ryan. After a moment of silence between them Ryan spoke up. "If you don't want me to do this, push me away." He said, his voice soft and low just enough for Ray to hear. But Ray didn't make any movement towards pushing him away, he was pretty sure he knew what was happening, and there wasn't any way he was going to stop him. Ray was pretty sure he saw the slightest of smirks on Ryan's lips before they were on his own. Gentle and careful, almost as if he was trying to test the waters. Ray pressed back against Ryan's lips, the smallest of smiles coming forth. This was happening, this was actually happening. God, Ray felt like a teenage girl.

Ryan pulled back and looked at Ray, still grinning. "So how long?" He asked. Ray was confused for a moment before he figured what Ryan was talking about. Again, his ears felt warm. "A few months." He admitted sheepishly. Ryan looked pretty impressed. Ray wondered how long Ryan had noticed him for, but he didn't ask. Instead he turned his attention to the game in which showed a death screen. "Shit, I died." He looked back at Ryan. "Didn't you say this thing has Co-op?" He asked before scooting over and making room for Ryan.

The two of them played together, into the wee hours of the morning. They almost didn't realize that the entire party had dissipated till everything was eerily silent. That's when Rya realized that Gavin and Michael had also left. Shit, Michael was his ride. "Hey, if you want you can spend the night." Ryan suggested. "You sure? I don't wanna be a bother or anything." Ray said, closing Ryan's door behind him as he walked back in the room. "Yeah, as long as you don't hog the covers."Ray shoved at him playfully before getting back to gaming. The two of them played for a while longer till Ray started yawning every other minute. Ryan hopped onto his bed and let Ray take the outside edge of the bed. It only took a few minutes from Ray laying down, till he actually fell asleep. 

Ray woke up in the morning with a growling stomach. Obviously all the pizza for lunch didn't substitute not eating dinner. Ryan had a mini fridge close to the bed, he must have some kind of snack in there. Ray rolled off the bed quietly and kneeled in front of the fridge. But when he opened it, his hunger instantly dissipated. Instead of snacks, there were just bags of what he was pretty sure was blood. They definately looked like medical blood bags. He fell back onto his bottom with a smal oof, staring at them all. He quickly closed the fridge and got up on his feet. He looked back to Ryan to see him laying in the bed awake, looking up at Ray. 

"I really didn't want you to find out like that." He said, sighing slightly. Now Ray was a bit worried. Either Gavin was right and Ryan was a psychopath with blood bags in his fridge, or there was something else going on. "Find out what?" Ray asked, looking back at him. Ryan sat up and Ray defensively took a step back. Another sigh came from Ryan. "Come on Ray, do I really need to explain?" He asked. When Ray said nothing, Ryan spoke up again. "Obviously I do." Another sigh came from Ryan as he turned towards Ray, who again took a step backwards. "Come on Ray, If I was going to hurt you, don't you think I would have done it by now?" He asked. "I'm a vampire. You probably think I'm some crazy axe murderer instead, but I'm not. vampires exist and I'm one." 

He gave Ray a few moments to process the new information. Ray had so many things in his head. So many questions, so many answers he needed. He looked from the fridge back to Ryan. Okay, question one anwered. That's when the fountain of questions began spewing. "So sunlight is a myth? How old are you really? Does anyone else know?" Once Ray's questions were all out in the open he felt slightly better, hoping that Ryan would answer them. Ryan laughed slightly. "Well at least you believed me. Yes the sunlight thing is a myth. Obviously or else I wouldn't be able to go to class. I'm not too old. Early hundred and twenties, but apparently I look great for my age." A slight grin on his lips as he said that. "Geoff and Jack both know. I wasn't going to live with them without them knowing, they deserve that much." 

New information made Ray calm down a bit. Ryan wasn't joking with him. This was real. Ryan was a vampire. Ray stepped back towards Ryan, but he was still careful. "I'm not going to hurt you Ray." Ryan said softly. Ray trusted Ryan, and his nerves calmed. He sat next to Ryan on the edge of his bed. Ryan wrapped one of his arms around Ray and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. It actually made Ray feel a bit better about this all. Ryan wasn't going to hurt him. "So what now?" Ray asked. 

"Now?" Ryan said. "Now, we're going to get you some actual food because your stomach was rumbling for about an hour before you woke up." He said with a laugh.


	2. Geoff/Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Character A and Character B are both college students. Character A has been crushing on Character B, a fellow student in one of their night classes, since the term began. One night, Character A asks Character B out for drinks and Character B accepts. After a drunken fling, Character A wakes up the next morning next to Character B.  
> However, it quickly becomes apparent that Character B is, in fact, a vampire.

Geoff felt so childish. Really though, who would have thought that him of all people would have a crush on someone in his night class? He was probably old enough to be his dad, if he'd gotten his start early. At first it was just friendly hellos and questions in class. But sitting next to Gavin for the last few months, the conversations actually grew. Slowly they became friends of sorts. Geoff found out that he was studying here on a student visa from the UK. He figured he was foreign because of his accent and odd way of explaining things. But Geoff got a kick out of it. There weren't many people who could keep him amused for as long as Gavin did. 

After a particularly boring class, Gavin had to just about shove Geoff to wake him up. He raised his head up to see the rest of the students flowing out of the lecture room. He sat back in his seat and stretched his arms above his head with a yawn. "Anything not boring about that lesson I should know there Gav?" Geoff asked, looking over at him while getting his notebook back into his bag. "Nah, just the same thing he told us to go over in the email he sent last night." Geoff turned in his seat and stared dumbfounded at Gavin. "He sends out fucking emails?!" No wonder Geoff was always either bored or confused in class, he never checked any of his school emails. "Course you knob. Every professor sends them." Gavin said with a laugh.

Geoff was way too far gone for this kind of stress right now. "Fuck, I need a drink." He said with a sigh getting up. He wasn't doing anything after class anyway, why not wash away the day with a few cold beers. Then he got an idea. Maybe a good chance to figure Gavin out once and for all. "You should come with me to the bar. I'd look like a real lonely guy sitting there drinking by myself." He suggested. To his surprise Gavin agreed to go with him. Geoff hadn't really expected him to accept, but he wasn't going let this chance go.

The two of them walked off campus to one of the local bars and ordered their drinks. At first it was a few beers, and conversation. But slowly more beers were ordered and conversation took a turn as lips got looser. "I really like you Gavin. Like a lot." Geoff admitted after about his sixth beer. He instantly regretted saying what he did when he saw the reaction on Gavin's face. But Gavin's reaction slowly changed from surprised to more of an awed look. Another round of drinks were ordered, but this time a round of Jack and Coke.

"Aw Geoff, you've got the hots for me." Gavin said, a bit higher pitched, as if he was talking to a small child. "Shut it you British twink." He said, getting a bit red in the face. From embarrassment, or just from all the alcohol he'd drank neither of them would ever know. Gavin smirked and sat back in his seat. "What's with the shit eating grin?" Geoff asked, eyeing him up. "I'll have you know I'm not a twink. I'm an otter." Geoff couldn't contain the laughter that spewed from his lips. "An otter? What the hell is an otter?" He asked between laughs. "You know, twinks are all hairless like babies or something. I'm pretty hairy, so that makes me an otter." Gavin explained.

The next few hours were filled with more drinking. When it came to closing time, the two of them seemed to be the only ones left hanging around. They ended up going back to Geoff's place off campus to finish off their night. Gavin asked if he could spend the night since he didn't exactly remember how to get back to his place. Geoff insisted that they wrestle for dibs on the bed, and he distinctively remembers kissing Gavin after sitting on top of him and pinning him down. The kiss flowed into something much heavier and they quickly realized that they were both going to share Geoff's bed. 

In the morning Geoff woke up and turned over, seeing Gavin sleeping next to him. He didn't want to wake him, but definitely needed to get something to take care of his currently forming headache. He slipped a pair of boxers on and walked to his bathroom and looked in the mirror above his sink. Before he could open it to get some Advil he noticed a few distinct marks on his neck. At first glance they looked like dark hickies peppered down and around his neck. But the more that he stared at them the more he realized all of the marks centered around small bite marks. 

"I went a little overboard." He heard Gavin's voice from the bed and turned in the doorway to look over at him. He was sitting up in the bed, and had obviously been watching Geoff check out his new marks. Surprisingly, Gavin didn't look hung over at all. Geoff looked back at the marks in the mirror again, just to be sure he wasn't seeing things. He could hear the sounds of Gavin shuffling in the room before Geoff could feel him resting his chin on his shoulder. 

The thing about that was, Geoff should have been able to see him in the mirror though, right? That was not the case. Where Gavin stood behind Geoff, there was nothing but an empty space. He could feel lips brush against the side of his neck as Gavin licked where one of the marks were. "Thanks for the snack, love. Oh, and last night was bloody amazing." He said softly before, kissing his cheek and going back to the room.

Geoff didn't understand what was happening right now. He was 100 percent sure he had sex with Gavin, about 90 percent sure Gavin was a vampire, and 500 percent sure he was in over his head. But Geoff was never good with math anyway, plus he wasn't dead. So if he could keep not being dead, and possibly getting laid, he really might not mind all the rest.


	3. Gavin/Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing

What really sucked about college was when the one class you needed for your degree, had only one seat open, in the 7 am slot. But somewhere in Gavin's mind, taking the class now was a better option than waiting another semester to see if he could get a seat in a later class. So when the first day of class came around, he instantly regretted his decision.

Gavin was half an hour late in waking up in the morning. Which ultimately left him scrambling around his dorm, trying to get ready. In the struggle to leave with enough time to make it to class he forgot to grab breakfast. He walked out of the dorm building and towards the area of campus where the class was. It was a bit odd, not seeing anyone else really walking on campus. Usually it was bustling by the time he'd gotten there. That was the first sign that he was in over his head.

When he finally reached the classroom he had a few minutes left till the class started so he found himself a seat and pulled out his phone. While he was browsing through his twitter someone sat down besides him with a grunt. The distinct smell of coffee made his stomach grumble, reminding him that food was something that he most definitely needed to get once this class was out. 

He looked over to see the person sitting next to him with a beanie on his head, auburn curls poking out from under it. In front of him was a large cup of what he assumed was coffee and a monster energy drink. Gavin thought he was being smart. Have coffee now, and have an energy drink for later. Seemed reasonable. But then he watched him crack open the can of monster. He poured the entire thing into his cup and then looked back at Gavin.

"I'm going to die." He grumbled.

Gavin watched in shock as he then proceeded to drink the entirety of the mixture. When he finally put the cup back down on the desk, Gavin had to pick his jaw up off the floor. This guy was literally going to kill himself. With a small noise of worry Gavin turned to face him. "You need to go and get your stomach pumped!" He said to him.

The other turned to Gavin and laughed it off. "Oh yeah?" Gavin stared at him like he was an idiot. The professor walked in just as he was about to speak to the other, and started to get his lesson in order. "Of course you do you bloody mong. You shouldn't have that much caffeine in your body. You'll have a heart attack." The other just brushed him off before opening his textbook. 

While Gavin was highly concerned over this stranger's health, it was time to pay attention to the professor. Though that didn't stop him from looking over at him every ten minutes or so to make sure he hadn't died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about so far all of them being college au based. I really should have found more varying prompts. Also sorry this one was so short, there really wasn't much to go off of with this prompt.


End file.
